


Like a leaf

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breath, Bruce is in doubt and in love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Storm - Freeform, ThorBruce Week 2019, ThunderScience - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Bruce is a leaf caught in the storm...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Like a leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "ThorBruce Week 2019" event.  
Day 4: "Storm/Breath".
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Thor is laughing, loud and wild, and the wind howls, as the storm comes and conquers, over the battle fought in the air and on the ground.

Thor is up in the air, mighty and powerful, and Bruce is shaking down on the ground, small and full of doubt.

What was he thinking when he asked Thor out? Just look at him! The god of Thunder, ancient and wild, with a soul no one can tame. And look at him, a poor, battered doctor of science, with the shade of blight over his head no mortal can escape.

His friends say they match, but if Thor is the storm, Bruce is a leaf caught in it, and what is he trying to prove with this? Maybe that he fears that it won’t last. That Thor will leave him, just when the storm leaves, the leaf falls to the ground...

The trail of his thoughts ends abruptly as Thor lands beside him, golden hair a mess, sapphire eyes shining, and picking him up plants a hot, wet kiss on his gasping lips.

It is oddly calming, the thought passes his foggy mind. They are in the middle of chaos, and they are kissing, which is almost enough to put out the doubt in his heart.

Almost, but for now, he is just grateful for a moment of silence surrounding them, and for a breath to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
